The Mysterious Mr Wood
by CelestialMoonOwl
Summary: Oliver Wood is trying to go to a dance with Katie Bell and he wants to get her attention without actually telling her,but there is one problem,Marcus Flint,the captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team likes Katie also,so it's the war to win her heart.
1. Quidditch

~Chapter 1~  
  
*A story about Oliver Wood's crush on Katie Bell and the ways he has to show her he likes her without actually telling her so. There's a dance coming up and he wants ask Katie to go with him. But, there is a problem. Marcus Flint, Wood's archenemy, (well in Quidditch), is going to try to persuade her to go with him also. They really don't like each other. Well, opposite house captains usually don't but in this case it's war! So, it's going to be a battle of wits, brains, and sensitivity to see who's the man of Katie's dreams. *  
  
On a beautiful and sunny day at Hogwarts there is a head-to-head Quidditch practice game going on the field. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Nothing big, just a stupid contest to see whose team is better. Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch team almost always tries to show to the other teams that his team is the best because of their 6-year winning streak. For some reason, it always seems to work by getting the attention of the other captains. Especially Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. For some very odd reason, Flint just loves to pick on Wood's team to challenge. That's a pretty good reason why they are enemies…that, and that Flint also has a crush on Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor team's chasers, which Wood also has a crush on. Anyway, the battle was about to begin. Hermione Granger was refereeing the match. She is the total teacher's pet bookworm of Hogwarts, which everyone probably already knows so I'll shut up about her. Anyway, the lame-o was starting the match. Both teams looking fierce. Then a few moments later she hollered, "Let's play Quidditch!" directly after that she kicked a box full of Quidditch balls and out flew two jet black bludgers, a magenta red quaffle, and last but not least the flying, golden snitch. And they were off. As soon as the quaffle was thrown, Angelina Johnson flew on her broomstick and was the first to grab the quaffle. She was swooping through beaters and chasers getting right in front of the opposite team's keeper, she took the risk, aimed and fired. The quaffle went spinning like crazy right past the keeper, GOAL! Angelina had scored for Gryffindor! Right then, Wood noticed Harry start to chase after the golden snitch. While everyone else was chasing, blocking, or at least flying past the quaffle, Harry and the Slytherin seeker were racing neck-to-neck to grab the snitch, they both had happened to see the snitch at the same time. The snitch was getting very close to the ground and it was going to take brave wits to head straight down from the air to reach a little snitch getting closer and closer near the ground. Both Harry and the other seeker we're getting dangerously close to the ground. All of the sudden the Slytherin seeker chickened out and backed away from chasing the snitch that gave Harry an advantage. The snitch went close to the ground then headed flat still going just as fast. Harry tried to go the same way as the snitch and…just made it! Though the pressure unbalanced him, he tripped off his broom and landed right on top of Hermione and she pushed him right off. "Ugh, s-sorry H-Hermione," Harry said looking like he was sick. Right after that he spit out the golden snitch into his hand and yelled, "Booya!" Then about 2 seconds later the whole Gryffindor team was cheering and hollering. Except for Alicia Spinnet, she was still grossed out by the snitch thing. Harry won the game!  
~End of Chapter1~ 


	2. In the common room

~Chapter 2~  
After celebrating the sweet victory over the Slytherin slime balls, the whole team had a party at the Gryffindor common room by eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and drinking as much soda as they wanted until Hagrid would find out they stole the soda from his secret stash in his hut. The party lasted until 8:00 pm. They had to end it there because the whole Quidditch team was wiped out. After just about everyone hit their dorms, Wood and Katie managed to stay up and sit by the fire in the fireplace longer. They mostly were talking about Quidditch moves they did and the funny looks on Alicia and the other team's faces when Harry caught the snitch, until she started saying things about the dance coming up. Wood started to sweat. What was he gunna say to hide what he felt for her? He'd have to try. "Uh, Oliver, who are you taking to the dance?" she asked him. He gulped and tried to think of a thing to say. "Well, I don't know just yet, maybe nobody," he said. "Why is that? You're nice, polite, funny, and one heck of a good Quidditch player hehe," she explained, "You're perfect for any girl, and I bet 98% of the girls here think your hott too," she said smiling at him. He really didn't expect her to say something like that to him. He was definitely feeling the pressure now. "Katie, I…uh…yawwwwwwwwwwn…(he faked yawning) think we should hit the sack soon," he lied. "Together?" she asked him sarcastically. "Whoa! Slowdown there Katie. I didn't mean it that way. "Oh, don't worry about it Oliver, it was a joke." She admitted. "Uh… I knew that, I was just….testing you that's all," he lied once again. "(chuckling) You've always been this funny, I guess you never wanna grow up, and you shouldn't, I like you this way," she blurted out. Wood was ready to slap himself when she said that. He thought to himself, "Am I in a dream or something? This is just too weird." he said to himself. "Are you alright Oliver?" Katie asked worried because he was talking to himself. "Huh? What? Oh, me? Yeah, I'm cool." He said coolly. "Well, ok, I'm going to my dorm now, see-ya." she said as she walked towards the girl dorm rooms. "Ok, goodnight Katie," he said. "Goodnight Oliver." she replied. Then, a few moments later he poured some water on the fire and headed to his dorm also. The next day when Wood woke up he heard people talking and rushing for some odd reason. Right then he couldn't think of why because he was still tired. Then, when he opened his eyes, Katie was right in front of him, staring right back. "AHHHHHHH!," Wood screamed, "What the heck are you doing trying to scare me to death?!" He was so pale and he was wondering how someone so perfect could be so attached to him when he was supposed to be the one that was supposed to be doing this stuff to her. Just very strange. "Hehe, morning' Captain!" she said acting innocent. "Yikes, hey, why is everyone in a hurry?" he asked very confused. "Wow! That must have been a pretty good dream to forget what's going on." she said. "I'm sorry but I can't recall, tell me." he told her. "Um,…I wonder how you forgot, anyway, today is the dance ,duh, your such a Keeper." she said laughing. "THE DANCE! HOLY CRUD! I FORGOT!" he said freaking out. "Chill Captain, its in 5 hours, plus the only people running around are the stupid Hogwarts School Council." she said. "Oh, alright, but uh…..Who were you going to the dance with?" he asked desperately. "Uh, nobody, I'm going alone." she said sadly. "Oh, that's too bad, well I hope to see you there later." he said getting braver. After saying that, he thought he might as well stop right there or she'll force it out of him. "Well, I gotta go see if Angelina is still going solo too," she said, "see you there, Wood." "Bye" he said. ~End of Chapter 2~ 


	3. Getting Ready

~Chapter 3~  
  
"Bloody hell! How could I forget about the dance? The only thing I've been worrying about these past days!" Oliver asked himself as he looked around at the busy-bodies running all around.  
  
Just then Alicia Spinnet walked into the room. "Hey Oliver, ..why are you still in bed? It's 3 o'clock. Man, you're lucky we don't have classes today because of the dance." Alicia said. Oliver shook his head to the remark and jumped out of bed and walked to his trunk. "Would you believe it if I told you that I totally forgot about the dance today?" Oliver said not facing her.  
  
……*Alicia busts out with crazy laughing* "WHAT?! Oh my gosh Wood! *more laughing*…how could you forget that?!" Alicia blurted out as Oliver's esteem got lower. "I don't know, I just forgot, it's not that big a deal, jeez Alicia. Another topic of conversation would be good right about now." Oliver said to Alicia as he unpacked his dress robes for the dance.   
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your karma," Alicia said, "Man,…I must be paying attention to Trelawney too much….eesh…haha." Oliver couldn't help but think that Alicia was right, how could he have forgotten? The dance was one of the most important things of the year. Of course he wasn't going to miss it, …it just…slipped his mind.  
  
"Well, Alicia, I have to change into my dress robes, so uh, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Oliver said as he showed her the dress robes in his arms. "Uh..ya sure, go ahead, I gotta go get ready too. We only have 4 hours left till the dance, I hope you have a date ready, haha. " Alicia said as she walked out of the room. Oliver only had 4 hours left to find a date. He had to find one, there were a lot of students at Hogwarts so he had to work fast.   
  
Just as he finished puttting on his dress robes Katie walked in the room. "Hi, Oliver, I see you're ready for the dance." Katie said with a happy tone voice. Oliver turned around from facing his bed and looked upon Katie as if she was an angel sent down from heaven with the most beautiful dress he had ever seen and how beautiful it looked on her. "Uh…uh….da….h…h….*gulp*…hi…K...Katie." Oliver said trying to catch his breath. Katie then gave him a strange look. "Uh, Oliver, what's wrong? While are you looking at me so funny?," Katie said as she put her hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of his mysterious trance, "well,…uh…maybe I'll meet you in the Great Hall or something later,..I'll just be going then.."  
  
As she turned to walk out of the room, Oliver quickly snapped out of the trance and grabbed her arm. "Katie, wait. Will you go to the dance with me?" Oliver blurted out quickly. 


End file.
